Sweet Dreams
by ElleeJones
Summary: Inuyasha seems to be having strange dreams that seem oddly...real.
1. Chapter 1

"_How can you resist when you obviously enjoy what im doing to you"_

"_Get the hell away from me! You bastard!"_

_His lips trailed down my neck and pressed his hardened member against my own. I tried to stifle a moan by biting me lip._

"_Don't hide your voice from me" The hand that wasn't holding my arms above my head reached into my haori and stroked me._

_Despite myself I pushed into his hand making him take more of me._

"_Eager now aren't we, what happened to your resistance?" He chuckled and I tried to look at his face._

_As always his face was shrouded in a purple mist._

"_Get of me" I yelled, but there was no venom in my voice._

"_Is that really what you want?" He said seductively as his hand worked its way up and teased my sensitive nipples._

_I stayed silent and my hips bucked forward seeking friction._

_his teeth scraped against my neck and I felt it go straight to my throbbing member._

"_Hmm" I mumbled closing my eyes._

"_I need you to do something for me"_

"_No!" I said franticly _

"_yes" it came out as a hiss and he stroked the inside of my thigh._

"_please…" I was ashamed at how needy and weak my voice came out but I couldn't help myself._

"_Wake up… _Inuyasha wake up!"

I opened my eyes and saw Shippo jumping on my stomach.

"Inuyasha! Wake u-"

I hit him in the head and he fell on the ground clenching his head in his hands"

"ahh what was that for!" Shippo said.

"For waking me up you brat!"

"Kagome!" he yelled running over to where she was packing up.

"Inuyasha did you hit him again? Say your sorry!" she demanded holding Shippo in her arms.

"Never! Damn brat was jumping on me!" I huffed, getting up and shaking the dirt out of my hair.

"Inuyasha S-"

"oi im sorry!" I interjected before she could finish.

Kagome looked at me weird and nodded her head.

A small wind came and I had time to sniff the air "were's Miroku and Sango?"

She looked up and swung her bag across her shoulders "they went to scout ahead at the next village"

There scent still lingered but it was faint.

"When?" I asked getting up and following her down the trail

"last night, they still haven't come back so it must be far from here. Its already noon we should hurry"

I narrowed my eyes "your limping" before she could say anything I threw her on my back.

"Inuyasha! You could have given me a warning. Shippo are you okay?"

His head was sticking up from the top of her bag "yeah" he said before ducking back into the bag.

I started running, we were in the middle of a field making us an easy target.

I blushed when I felt her rubbing against my back.

**Kagome's POV**

Id been doing it for a while now, and I dont think Inuyasha has noticed. I know I shouldn't do it, but it felt so good when his back rubbed against the little nub past my lips.

Id closed my eyes when I felt Shippo rustling around my back.

"Kagome! Whats that smell coming from you?" Shippo questioned his eyes open with curiosity.

While I didn't know what he mean, Inuyasha faltered in his running and he looked back at me quickly.

"Inuyasha what does he mean?" I was beginning to become self conscious, did I smell bad?

He shrugged as best he could while I was on his back. "I don't smell anything"

Shippo wriggled around some more in my backpack.

"Yes you do! Your nose is stronger then mine! Iv never smelt it before"

I was starting to get mad.

"Inuyasha! Tell me what it is" I mumbled, I really wanted to know now.

"Shuttup wench! Im trying not to make us fall!" he jumped of the ground lightly to avoid a large tree branch.

"Inuyasha" I seethed hissing it through my teeth.

"oi it's the smell of your arousal! Happy now?"

Im sure I blushed crimson. "you can smell that?"

I thinking he nodded but it was hard to tell with his head bobbing up and down (hehe)

"Inuyasha put me down" I yelled gripping onto his hair and tugging.

"ow what the hell do I look like, a godamn horse!" he came to a stop and I hopped off.

"why didn't you tell me you could smell it!" I screamed.

"Because it wasn't none of my business" he looked me in the eye and said slowly.

Shippo hopped out of my bag.

"Kagome whats happening" he yelled and jumped in my chest.

Inuyasha was wide eyed, I looked down at Shippo.

My little Shippo had an…erection.

I looked at Inuyasha for an explanation, I didn't know much about demon children and puberty.

Inuyasha groaned and scrunched his nose.

"the smell of kagomes arousal gave you that, it must be fox mating season"

Shippo's eyes got wide.

"I want to mate with Kagome!" he yelled happily hugging Kagomes throat.

"Shippo you cant mate with me!"

"but…why?" Shippo started sobbing into my clothes.

"don't you like me being your mommy?" I asked rubbing his head.

"mhm" he mumbled into my shirt.

"If you and I mate I cant be your mommy anymore"

realization crossed Shippo's face, then his eyes burned red and his fangs grew sharper.

Shippo looked very similar to when Inuyasha turned into a full demon.

"Inuyasha whats happening!" I said

"I don't know!" he yelled.

Shippo had gone very still, he was breathing harshly and his claws dung into the flesh of my chest. I gently pried him off me and set him on the ground.

Shippo convulsed twice then closed his eyes, I let out a shriek and scooped him back into my arms trying to shake him awake.

"Kagome calm down! Hes not dead!" Inuyasha grabbed Shippo from me.

That in itself was surprising and I calmed down somewhat "hes not?"

"No hes just in a type of hibernation I guess. But I can still hear his heartbeat going a normal rate so hes not dying"

"what are we supposed to do! What if he never wakes up" I screamed.

"are you trying to scream off my ears! I said hes fine damnit!" he yelled

"sorry" I looked up at the sky it was late after noon and we had barley covered any ground.

We would have to sleep in the forest, Inuyasha had apparently come to the same conclusion because he put Shippo on the ground.

"Kagome did you bring any of that ramen stuff with you back from your time?" He said hopefully.

I laughed "of course I did, this is an alright spot" I said looking around us. There were large trees with huge trunks everywhere. There leaves hid us from site and im sure Inuyasha could fine a tree to sleep in.

He hopped into the tree to our left, that was the signal to start cooking and call him when the food was done.

I sighed and put Shippo on the soft grass next to a log, petting his hair absently. Then I opened my bag and pulled out a pot, ramen, matches, and a water bottle.

**Inuyasha's POV**

I finally had time to think without that wench screaming every five seconds.

The dreams. I thought about what the man shrouded in purple mist had said:

"_How can you resist when you obviously enjoy what im doing to you"_

The first time the dreams had started I had resisted but he always overpowered me, I didn't feel week I just knew that he was in control.

Eventually resisting had just become a sort of foreplay for what I knew was going to happen next, and I _wanted_ what was going to happen next.

I craved it then attention he gave me. But hes a male! That much was obvious from the deep voiced whispers, strong arms, and the way his own much larger member rubbed against mine.

I wasn't attracted to males, I had loved Kikyo and had an attraction to Kagome.

But, neither Kikyo nor Kagome could make my lower regions burn with desire like the male in my dream could.

I had tried that first morning of the dream to release thinking about kagome or even Kikyo but I couldn't.

It was only when I thought about the was his teeth scraped against my neck and his member rubbing against mine could I finish.

I growled at myself as I felt the blood pool to my groin even now, at the memory.

So I was attracted to males, that was common enough among demons, but what bothered me was that I never saw the face of the one giving me such immense pleasure.

I knew he was pale, had a deep voice, and an amazing body. But that was it.

My hand went to cup myself of its own accord, I looked down at Kagome busily preparing dinner.

I reached into the bottom of my haori and tugged, I closed my eyes and thought of him feeling down my chest and teasing my nipples.

"Inu-yash-aaa" Kagome yelled jeering me from the heavenly daydream.

Im not going to lie, I was pissed.

"What the hell do you want!" I growled down at her, removing my hand from my softening member.

"Sit boy!"

I fell front first from the tree and landed on my head.

"Oi you stupid wench" I mumbled picking myself up from the hole and dusting myself off.

"My name is not wench its Kagome, Ka-go-me" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"eh fine" I grumbled sitting down.

She gave me that weird look again and I ignored her looking pointedly in the direction of the ramen.

She sighed and poured some out for me, holding it out in front of my face.

I took it and swallowed most of it in one gulp.

"Inuyasha if you eat it quickly you wont be full" he reprimanded me.

"Demons don't need to be full" I said hastily between swallows.

She was picking at her food and kept looking up at me.

"what?" I finally questioned when I finished my ramen.

She looked surprised. "umm nothing, I was just wondering when your mating season is"

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"ahh I mean you don't have to tell me! I mean I just thought it would be good to know for, you know future reference in case anything ever happened to you. You know I could plan in advance and take you to Kaede, because I bet she would know what to do. You know her being a priestess and all" She said quickly and laughed rubbing the bag of her neck in nervousness.

"its in a few days" I said going for seconds.

"really?" she said in shock.

"yep" I said

"but, Inuyasha wont you…need help?" she said. I looked up and she was blushing down to her hands.

"what are you saying?" what did she mean by need help? Its not like I was in danger or anything.

Usually once other dog demons smelt my arousal during our mating season they would come to take me or claim me as their mate. But before they got too close the stronger ones would smell the human in my blood and lose interest. Other weaker demons would approach me, but once they saw my ears they would growl and turn back. I was used to it, during our mating season dominant dog demons were aggressive once they smell the arousal of another dog demon, then the desired male or female is approached by many other dominant dog demons who fight to the death for a chance to mate.

The submissive males during mating season do nothing but continue there normal life until they are smealt by other male dog demons. The same with females although they are always submissive.

"I meant you know, don't you need help with all demons that will smell you?" I could tell that's not what she really wanted to say but I let it go.

"Im a submissive half-demon. Im fine kagome" I mumbled in self pity.

"Submissive"? she said with a question in her eyes.

"I will always be on the receiving end" I said nonchalantly.

"what? But how do you know…"

I didn't know what she meant until I realized that shed never been taught basic demon mating.

"its in the color of my aura" I chewed on the little bits of vegetable in my ramen.

"your aura?" I could feel her miko energy wrap around me like little tendrels. Then she pulled them back before they could burn me.

"it still looks red to me Inuyasha"

I sighed, I didn't really want to explain this to her. I couldn't wait till Sango came back so she could explain in detail.

"in a few days the color will turn from my normal day red to a soft blue. Every demon has there own color aura but during mating season if there dominant males their aura's will turn a fiery red"

"But-" I cut her off.

"Damnit! I don't want to answer all your stupid human women questions" I left my bowl on the ground and ran ahead. In two minutes I was about two miles away from the spot where we set up camp.

Was the male in my dreams even real? Its possible for stronger demons to penetrate the minds of others. but I'd never heard of penetrating anothers dream just to…well penetrate.

Or it could be just another dream that got me hard and made me lust after a person who didn't exist…highly unlikely.

I breathed in the scent of the forest and climbed into the nearest tree. I sat on top of it looking out at the crescent moon, I felt the familiar tug in the back of my mind and hurriedly laid down and closed my eyes, willing myself to fall asleep.

"_Hello" the voice came from behind me and I felt arms wrap around my waist._

_I worked up my courage to ask him._

"_are you real?" he stilled and I heard deep laughter._

"_yes I am real. Would something unreal be able to do this?" he pressed himself into my back and his member pressed against my ass deliciously._

_I pressed my ass into him and his hands traced circles into my hips, I knew where this was going and my body seemed to be willing me t let him do what he wanted but I couldn't._

"_wait" his movements stopped._

"_can we just talk for a minute?" I said turning around to face him._

_As always there was nothing but a shadow there._

_He seemed to be mulling it over a grunted his assent._

"_talk" he ordered. I could hear the frown in his voice_

"_do I know you?"_

"_I don't know" he said looking down at me_

_I was confused "do you know me?" _

"_I don't know"_

_I was getting mad. "what do you mean you don't know!"_

"_up until this point id made the assumption that you were only a part of a dream but it seems that you are indeed as real as I am" it was the most iv ever heard him say._

_I gasped "so your not doing this"_

"_nay and neither are you it seems"_

_now that I knew he was real I was embarrassed and ashamed that without as much of a hi I let this man do whatever he wanted with me._

"_im quite glad you are real though" his fingertips brushed across my cheek._

"_why?" I mumbled thinking he would want me as some sort of concubine or a slut that would bend over whenever he wanted._

"_because now I know I can find you"_

_he leaned in but I turned my head away._

"_so it's a slut you want. Im not interested" I turned away and walked through the feil of white._

_He was in front of me before I could blink an eye, so now I know hes a demon as well._

"_I didn't say that" he mumbled_

"_then what do you want!"_

"_my beast has taken a liking to you. As have I"_

_I looked up and a second shadow was at his side, he seemed just as confused as me._

"_Mate" the second shadow said_

"_apparently my beast is allowed into this place as well" He said._

_His beast nodded in agreement._

"_mate?" I said confused. Did he want to mate me? A hanyou?_

_Beast came closer and hugged me, rubbing his cheek against me affectionately._

"_you are our mate" he said into my ear._

_I looked past his beast and at His face._

"_you would take a hanyou as your mate"_

_His beast finished hugging me and straightened._

"_of course" His beast said._

_The first shadow had stiffened and was sniffing in my direction._

"_you don't smell like one" he said his voice sounded angry._

"_you don't smell like a demon" I countered._

"_Silence half-breed!" the first shadow barked._

_His beast looked in his direction and swiped his claws at the first shadows head "how dare you talk to our mate that way"_

"_He is not our mate! He is a filthy half-breed" the first shadow growled low and backed away from me._

_I felt…tears. I haven't cried in many demon years so I was shocked, I tentavly touched them with my fingertips._

_The first shadow seemed to refuse to look at me and he gradually disappeared._

_The second shadow, whos voice was slightly deeper and had more emotion came up to me._

"_we are sorry" he said softly brushing the tears from my face. I was too tired and hurt to resist._

"_you're his beast right?" I mumbled leaning in to him._

"_yes" he said stroking my hair._

_I hated to ask but I needed it, I had been alone and felt unwanted my entire life. I struggled to survive. I wanted no, I needed someone to just except me. To hold me and take away everything._

"_please" I whispered as tears came down my face._

"_anything" he kissed my tears away and nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck._

"_please…make love to me" I whispered, I knew he heard it when he withdrew from me and slowly lifted off my top. I held up my arms but otherwise didn't move._

"_beautiful" he murmured taking my nipple into his mouth. His hands went down to massage my ass. I moaned loudly._

_Still rubbing my ass he let go of my nipple and kissed me._

_I was shocked because he'd never kissed me before, then I remember this wasn't Him. It was His beast._

_He kissed me slowly at first then harder, his tongue flicked against my bottom lip asking for entrance._

_I let him in and moaned as his tongue grazed against my own. He sucked on my bottom lips and pushed us close together._

_He broke the kiss and I panted, his mouth moved to my neck and he sucked on it hard I gasped and moved my neck to give him better access._

_Somehow I ended up face up on a bed with the beast straddling me, I ground my hips into his and moaned loudly._

_My arms went around his neck and I arched into him._

_His clothes were already on the ground and I felt the heat of his hot skin on my chest, his hands fumbled with my pants throwing them over his shoulder._

_I was mad that I couldn't see him but my hands worked to memorize each inch of his flesh._

_I wrapped my legs around his waist and ground my hips against him hard._

"_mate"_

"_hmm" I mumbled as he felt his way down my sides._

"_I need you to do something for me"_

_The words that always signaled disappointment and the end of the happiest moments of my life. _

_I almost wailed in resistance and grappled onto him harder._

"_wake up my beautiful mate, wake up…_Inuyasha wake up!"


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a startled daze, it was still night outside. The memory of what happened in my dream came back to me, I curled into myself. I didn't cry, the sound caught in my throat and I just wrapped my arms around myself. This was the worse feeling iv ever had in my life. Was Kami testing me? Did he want me to lose my mind, constantly giving me the feeling of being whole then tearing it away?

"Inuyasha!"

I was going to kill her, that stupid human little wench. It was her every time I was so close to achieving happiness.

"I-nu-yaaa-shaaaa" Kagome yelled again.

I wanted to plunge my claws into her throat and watch the blood flow from the gash. I want to tear off that pretty face and here her scream.

A wave of emotions hit me, I wanted to kill her but I knew she was the only one that could help me find the skikon no tama.

My eyes opened wide and I knew the answer to my problem lied in one person.

**Kagome's POV**

Where was he? Inuyasha hadn't came back all night and I guess I was starting to get worried. I was kind of troubled tomorrow was his mating season and I bet he was going to be surrounded by beautiful demon women.

But then again, what hed said yesterday about being submissive. Didn't that mean he's a gay? No Inuyasha couldn't be gay he used to love Kikyo and now he likes me! At least. Im pretty sure he does.

Gays were disgusting creatures could a demon even be gay? It doesn't really matter because if any bitches come near Inuyasha ill purify them!

I gasped in shock at myself…id never cursed before. A momentary lapse of judgment that's all it was.

I called out to him again drawing it out so he could hear me if he was farther away then I thought.

"Whores shouldn't scream so loud at this time of night" a familiar voice said from behind me. I could tell it was male and the voice was close to my ear, I shivered and turned to face it.

"Naraku" I said. He was so close the one time he was close enough in range for me to kill him, I didn't have my bows and Inuyasha wasn't here to protect me. He smirked and leaned into me again.

"where is your little hanyou mutt" he said breathing down my neck, I took two steps back but he took one step forward.

"last time I checked you were a hanyou too" I told him triumphantly trying not to let the fear curling through my blood show on my face.

His smirk disappeared and was replaced by a frown. "and here I was thinking we could have a simple conversation" the smile that adorned his face told me he was lying.

I stayed silent for fear he would lash out and attack me or use his miasma.

"So little miko I see he finally abandoned you" He looked around mockingly as if searching for him.

"Inuyasha did not abandon me!" I screamed, I had the satisfaction of seeing Naraku look shocked before that sarcastic grin came back to his face.

"well that's beside the point" He started but I interrupted him, already upset that he kept trying to make fun of me.

"What exactly is your point!" I said because obviously he wasn't here top kill me.

He glared in my direction and he took a step closer to me.

"My point little miko is that you can either come with me willingly or" he stopped and scanned my body smiling devilishly. "I can take you by force" It was obvious which one he preferred.

I thought for a moment, if I left with him willingly we would be on better terms and that would give me the chance to either escape or at least live long enough for Inuyasha to save me.

I sighed as I finally made up my mind and said "when in rome"

Naraku stared at me and I realized id used a term that hadn't been invented yet.

"its means yes I will go with you Naraku" I looked him in the eyes and I saw something that shocked me, a genuine smile. To say I was shocked was a major understatement.

Naraku held out his hand, the smile gone and I took it gingerly. He yanked me into his chest and I was shocked when his hands went around my waist.

A purple mist floated off him and I braced myself for the sting, it never came. Instead I felt like I was floating up into the air. I opened my eyes and saw the forest was below us.

"Oh my god!" I screamed subconsciously wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Actually my name is Naraku, but I understand the confusion" he chuckled.

"im surprised you didn't knock me out so I wouldn't see the whereabouts of your castle" I mumbled, blushing when I realized I had my legs wrapped around the males waist.

He didn't seem to notice and his eyes took on a deep purple. "yes about that" he looked into my eyes and I couldn't help but be lost in the swirls of purple and brown. 'sleep Kagome' they seemed to be telling me. My eyelids became heavy and I lost all inhabitations as I laid my head against his chest.

I felt him grip me harder and I slowly fell into a deep sleep.

**Naraku's POV**

Pathetic human, I could already see her warming up to me. I saw her respond to the smile I gave her and she was already comfortable enough around me to let me touch her without resistance. I laughed quietly not wanting to wake her up.

If only she knew what I had in store for her and I, then maybe she would be a little more resistant. That's the way I liked my whores, resistant and unwilling. But I suppose she would serve as a fine substitute for what I really wanted. And once I gained her trust and she willingly led me to her bed I would get what I wanted and leave her.

Knowing the Kikyo the priestess, her reincarnation would not give herself over so willingly to a demon, let alone a demon that she had so much history with.

But I was quickly on my way to getting her to fall in love with me, then and only then. Would she give me the very thing that would destroy this world of light and usher it into the darkness I had in store.

I looked down at her sleeping for pushed tightly against me.

Yes little miko sleep, the fate of he world is in your hands and your already falling under my spell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha nor do I profit in anyway from this fictional work, the characters belong to its respectful owner but the plot is thought up by the hurricane in my head.**

**CHAPTER 3**

I sniffed the air gingerly someone here smelled lovely, I know it wasn't usual for the female to seek out her mate but this time I could resist the alluring aroma.

The smell is close but up ahead I see an open field, I decided to take the risk it wouldn't be too soon before larger demons took the chance to eat my mate while he was docile.

I darted across the field with my head down to flatten myself more. Once I was across the field I looked up and behind me, good no one saw me.

A strong wind came and I was almost blown away I had to dig my claws into a log to keep from coming of the ground.

Luckily the wind was gone in a matter of seconds so I could focus on the matter at hand.

I heard growling from the other side of the log and upon closer inspection I found where the heavenly smell was coming from. I nearly jumped up in joy and went to hug my mate. Or I would have if not for him glaring at me as if he didn't smell our identical scents.

Maybe this was not my mate, I sniffed him once again and I detected the smell of…dog and human.

"Mate" I said hoping he would understand. Im sure he did because the defensive red in his eyes and his elongated claws and fangs disappeared.

"Mate?" he said. I could tell he was confused as if he didn't understand the concept.

"Yes don't you know your own heritage?" I questioned. It was the first time I stopped to really look at him. My mate had bright orange hair and blue eyes, his body was small which probably meant that his parent didn't have the chance to give him the Ritual Of Growth so his body would grow. My suspicions were confirmed when little rivulets of water fell on his cheeks.

"My parents were killed" he tried to look brave and wiped away his tears hurriedly.

"Its okay, that would explain why you don't know anything about mating" I stepped closer slowly so I didn't startle him.

He nodded his head. "But you're my mate right?" he questioned his eyes full of innocence.

I smiled "yes. Should I tell you about our heritage?" he needed to know, our mating would be difficult without it.

He nodded again, and I sighed in relief.

"Well first of all my name is Akira, we are both fox demons obviously. Once a fox demon is born they only have one True Mate, they can mate with others but as soon as the True Mate is recognized any previous mating disappears and so do all ties with the other mate. The same goes for dog demons" I smiled once I noticed he was taking this all in "I am your True Mate and you are mine. I recognized you by your scent, both mine and yours are identical"

He nodded and sniffed me quickly, he took a step closer and I stood still because I knew he needed to do this.

"we do smell the same Akira . Im Shippo by the way" he yelled then he smiled and jumped on me, knocking me backwards with him straddling my hips.

"you have an…" I trailed off blushing.

"Yep! Kagome said I have an erection! I think its this thingy" he pointed to his member only about 4 inches but still standing proud. "So now we mate right Akira?"

I blushed a deeper shade of red. "No! fox demons never mate on sight" I said. "That…thing must have come from you being aroused, it has nothing to do with me being here"

He shrugged and hopped off helping me up. "That's good I really don't understand what mating is anyways"

I sighed "well first we need to give you the Ritual Of Growth I can hardly be mated to a seven year old"

Shippo huffed and pouted "im not seven Akira im eight!"

I rolled my eyes "nevertheless im 13 and your too young for me. Once we do the ritual we will both be the same age and you will be more…developed" _and mature_ I thought to myself.

"Okay!" he smiled offering me a toothy grin.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I opened my eyes and felt empty, like half of me was gone. I growled realizing my beast was still with that disgusting half-breed. I would not be mated with that thing, Inuyasha my mistake of a half-brother might be strong enough to not make an embarrassment of himself when fighting but I would not deal with another one of those tainted creatures willingly.

I felt an overwhelming feeling of sadness which confused me because this Sesshoumaru has no reason to feel that way.

Then I realized that the feelings my Beast was feeling were being projected onto myself. I growled again, low in my throat when I felt deep desire and lust flow to lower regions.

Then I felt hips wrap around my waist and I gasped in shock when I looked down an there was nothing there. Friction and pressure was on my erection in waves as I guessed the beast was rubbing himself against the half-bread.

I fought not to groan and keep my stoic mask when the feeling of flesh on flesh and the smell of arousal assaulted my sensitive nose.

"M'lord Sesshoumaru!" the annoying voice of Jaken came closer, I raised my voice more then I should have and told him to leave.

"but, but M'lord" he hesitated before I sent him a glare which sent him running away before I could deliver a harsh blow to his head.

Heat was on my groin and the feeling of lips pressed against my own assaulted my senses and I closed my eyes to revel in the taste.

Suddenly there was an urgency in the arms and legs that wrapped around me, or shall I say my beast, then the feeling in itself was gone.

My beast slowly came back laying dormant and I felt somewhat whole again but there was still something missing, I decided to question my beast.

'_Where were you' _although I already knew the answer.

'**With our mate'** he stated proudly

'_He is not our mate, do not refer to him as such' _I glared internally.

'**Lying to me is like lying to yourself. You can feel me, you can feel the truth'** He said back calmly.

It was true I could feel him and a part of myself ,that I refused to acknowledge, knew he was my mate.

'_No' _I said in defiance, as the truth settled in.

'**Yes'** he seemed to laugh at me, or my reluctance.

I sighed and a small line of worry creased in my eyebrows.

'**Do not tell me you did not feel the way he yearned for our touch' **

'I did' I said mentally knowing that I could not lie.

'**And we both felt the pleasure that simply touching our mate could give us' **He seemed to sigh and I felt him remember the way the unknown shadow's legs had wrapped around our waist almost begging to be taken.

'_If it was so pleasurable then why did you stop, why did you not simply mate with him right there?_' I also knew the answer for this but I wanted to hear it coming from my beast.

'**As you well know it seems that our mate is being woken up, and once someone has begun to wake him up we are forced to stop' **the beast said it slowly as if talking to a child, I of course did not like this but kept that to myself.

'_and what do you presume we do about this?' I asked._

**I saw the beast raise a brow in thought. 'we must make certain that our mate does not wake awaken'**

I growled in annoyance _'No, we must find our mate and take him properly' _

My beast smiled and I realized he had only been waiting for me to make this conclusion myself**. 'does that mean you accept him?'**

'_If he is truly our mate then I doubt he is unworthy of us. Kami would not have paired us together if that were the case' _I ended the internal conversation and my beast gave an approving nod.

My attention focused back on the outside world and saw Rin very close to my person, shaking her hand in front of my face with a worried expression.

"Rin" I said startling her and making her withdraw her hand.

"G'morning Lord Sesshoumaru!" she smiled brightly and stepped back a few steps so Sesshoumaru could stand up to pat her head.

"hn" he acknowledged her and gave her a little pat on the head to please her, she smiled again, when was she ever _not_ smiling.

"Jaken told Rin to come here because he said your face scared him" She smiled again and pointed to Jaken who was hiding behind a bush some distance away.

"But Rin thinks you have a pretty face!" she continued smiling again and touched her own face.

Sesshoumaru attempted to glare at her for referring to him as 'pretty' but found himself grinning minutely as he was amused with her rendition of his stoic mask.

"Jaken" he said knowing the annoying toad would hear him.

"Ye-yes M'lord!" Jaken came up to lord Sesshoumaru quickly despite his short and stubby legs.

"so in the face of danger I can assume you will send Rin in because you are too scared to face the enemy" I didn't give him time to answer, instead I planted my foot firmly on his head and watched in satisfaction as the lower half of his small body was dug into the ground. He stuttered an apology and I lifted my foot only to kick him a few feet away.

Rin smiled for maybe the sixth time today and hopped on the two headed dragons back when I gave her the nod that meant we were about to keep moving.

I of course traveled ahead of my pack, as alpha Rin knew it was the norm because I was what she called a 'daddy' and Jaken knew it was the norm because of demon custom.

I had been silent most of the way through the mountain trail but Jaken felt the need to question our sudden movement, due to the fact that id told him previously that we would be staying in our previous location for a number of days.

"But lord Sesshoumaru why are we moving ahead, isn't your mating season so-" I stopped him from saying anything with a glare, fearing that my ward would question the mentioned mating season.

Of course she did anyway "Lord Sesshoumaru when is your mating season?" she asked with her large eyes open wide with curiosity.

"one moon from today" I replied hoping she would not dig any further than that, luckily this time she didn't and I was left to think to myself. Or rather my beast.

'_I have never heard of mates coming together in a dream' _that was the hint to continue in my thought and my beast gladly filled in the blanks.

'**you and your mate are simply a special case'**

'_Why?'_

'**because you and your mate separately are special'**

I did not like his answer. _'you know who my mate is' _it was a question but said as more of a statement.

'**yes'**

'_but how can that be, the hanyou in our dreams has always been a shadow of gray nothing more' I didn't ask who our mate was because I knew my beast would not give up this information anyway._

'**I am able to see what you cannot because I do not try to see what I want, I see what I need'**

I was beyond frustrated he was speaking in riddles when I had no idea where my mate was.

'_speak clearly'_ I growled.

'**I have always accepted our mate for who he is, therefore I am able to see him. You have always rather be mated to a full demon, which is why you cannot see him'**

'_but why would it make a difference in a dream if I wanted a hanyou or not'_

My beast seemed to sigh and I could feel the annoyance coming from him **'when you left our mate alone and he was alone with me, did you not feel what we were doing'**

'_yes'_

'**Is that not what you wanted' **he seemed to be steering me in the right direction.

'_Yes, this Sesshoumaru wanted to know why you were not with him when awakened._

'**Right. And did you not notice that whenever you wanted to be a certain place inside of your 'dream' it always appeared?'**

'_This Sesshoumaru had noticed but didn't make anything of it'_

My beast sighed again**. 'so in short, whatever you wanted appeared. Where is this possible?'**

_I felt the unnecessary urge to smack my forehead, this was probably the beast. 'the Forest Of Desire'_

My beast smiled and I felt a hand pat me on the back, I glared at nothing in particular.

'**Yes, so you and your bro-mate' **he seemed to correct himself **'have access to the Forest Of Desire in your dreams. It is said the Kami's consummate their love and spend many days there'**

'_so I have to penetrate our mate in order for me to see him?'_

'**No you both have to orgasm, but im glad the almighty western lord is using his brain for once'**

I growled at his tone then thought of the one thing standing between our mate and I

' **so you finally remember that you abandoned our mate and left him in misery'**

'_I may have overreacted to the fact that our mate was a half-breed '_

'**Yes you did. And now I doubt our mate will ever speak to you again. I doubt you will be able to make him forgive you.' **His beastsmiled** 'and perhaps your sexual skills are not enough to satisfy our mate. And when that happens I will gladly take over'**

I couldn't help but narrow my _eyes 'I will be able to satisfy our mate tenfold. The pleasure he will feel will be immense'_ I growled out the last part and my beast chuckled.

'**lets hope you can live up to that ego of yours Sesshoumaru' **he then retreated into my mind and my focus was brought back outside of my body.

**Inuyasha's POV**

Kagome! If we could hurry and find the Shikon no tama I could turn into a full demon then my mate would accept me!

But wait no, I shouldn't have to change for my mate to accept me! Were all full demons like that, did they all despise half-demons? Of course I already knew the answer, yes they did.

They were all just like my brother, Sesshoumaru. All I ever wanted was for him to love me like a brother would. One of my secret fantasies involved Sesshoumaru apologizing for all the years I spent alone and for all the times he called me a disgrace to my father and my name, then he would comb his hands through my hair like he used to do before he started hating me. Before he shut me out and everyone else.

A strong hand came down to rest on my head and I was shocked at first to see my brother, lord Sesshoumaru smiling down at me while one of his hands brushed through my hair.

I couldn't believe it then I looked around and saw that I must have fallen asleep because I was in the same white field.

Still I didn't know how this was possible until I started hearing what sounded like the gray shadow and his beast….

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

While I was talking to my Beast I had also successfully led my pack and I through the traitorous mountain range and were currently at a camp that Rin must have set up.

"Rin where is Jaken"

Rin looked up from where she was happily eating some of the crisp fish I had caught a few moons ago that shed also preserved for travel.

"Jaken went to go feed ah-un some grass from the field we passed on our way here" she smiled brightly as if Jaken feeding the two-headed dragon was the best accomplishment she had seen in years. Which for Jaken it probably was.

I nodded and found that my back was rested comfortably against the trunk of a large tree.

I leaned on it generously and kept an eye on Rin, it was mid-day and I did not want to risk Rin getting attacked by some demon while Jaken was gone.

I spread my youkai and scanned the area, no harmful demons were within four miles of this campsite including Jaken. I put up a barrier, the color was a pure white and shimmied over Rin and continued on until it barrier spread past Jaken.

Content that she would be safe I allowed my eyes to close and I willed myself to sleep.

"_Mate" I waited until he came and was shocked to see he was already there._

_He had his back turned to me and he was laying down with his head resting against the lap of pure black figure._

_I growled and used my youkai speed to appear in front of the black figure, it did not look up and I was not keen on being ignored._

"_what are you doing here" My mate hissed grappling onto the black shadow for what seemed like protection._

_The black shadow continued to stroke my Mates hair as if nothing was different, it was apparently very long, shorter then my own but almost as long._

"_who is that" I jutted my chin in the black shadows direction._

"_He is nothing, just an illusion unfortunately" my mate looking at the black shadow and it disappeared. "I have been here for a while and somehow I heard part of the conversations you were having with my mate"_

"_I am your mate" I said, perhaps he had forgotten._

"_No. you abandoned me. Im was talking about your beast who apparently cares for me more than you ever will" there was venom in his voice and my beast winced._

"_what part of those conversations did you hear?" I asked concerned that the talk of penetrating him had made him hostile._

"_you rejecting me again. And the part about us being in the Forest of desire" he hissed the first part and averted his eyes._

_I sighed happy he didn't hear the part about me boasting my sexual powers and had apparently head every other thing we said._

"_I have accepted you, you should be happy" I walked forward only to be held back by a large wall about two feet in length and eight feet in height. I growled and walked around the wall to see the shadow quivering and shaking in what I assumed to be anger._

"_You reject me and then suddenly you except me to be all tickles and laughs waiting for you once you decide that you don't care im part human! How dare you!" _

_and that's when it happened the quivering shadow became an outlined figure, it was still a gray shadow but I had more of an idea of what my mate looked like. It seems I hadn't fully accepted him but was gradually on my way to accepting him completely. _

_I saw my beast materialize next to my mate , he was no longer a gray shadow but a mirror image of myself but with angry red lines adorning each, and enveloped him in an embrace. _

"_we are sorry" he said rubbing his cheek against our mates collar bone._

_Now that I could see his outline I saw my mate move his neck to the side slightly, he must have known that tilting his head to the side and barring his neck was an invitation to take him._

_I could smell his arousal and he pressed himself more firmly against my beast who in turn grabbed his hips and ground there hips together. _

_The moan that escaped my mates lips almost made me grab him and force him to the ground_

"_Mine" My beast hummed and slid his hand up our Mates oversized shirt_

_the second moan came when my beast teased our mates nipple "yours" he said._

"_this is not helping him forgive us" I cut in even though my own erection was standing proud due to the shared feeling of my beast and I._

_My beast looked over at me and regretfully untangled himself from my mate who whimpered in need._

"_I have forgiven you" he said although he was looking at my beast._

"_yes but you must forgive both of us before we can mate"_

_I smelt tears and I realized they were coming from our mate._

"_today is the day of dog demon mating ritual and someone is mating with me" his tears grew heavier and he looked at my beast._

"_help me" then he disappeared._

"_what did he mean" I demanded, scared something was wrong with our mate._

"_My beast looked at me with a looked of immense sadness and whispered._

"_Someone is raping our mate"_

oh yes! Mwaahaaahaaa, Reviews are much appreciated! Oh and I am currently looking for a beta Anyone interested should message me! So what do you guys think of it so far? You like? And if you don't like…Well I will just have to make it better! Don't forget about Kagome and Naraku! Oh and yeah Shippo has stayed the same height and size for like ever . so im making him 13 because… I can! Hahaha. Its 12:26 and I have an appointment in the morning, and yes your special because I did this just for you. Good night!

_Sending you mental Lemonade~Sadi_


	4. Chapter 4

**Kagome's POV**

I snuggled against the pillow under my head, smiling contently, letting out a sigh of contentment.

"I see you are enjoying the accommodations" A deep voice riddled with amusement said chuckling lowly.

I nearly jumped out of my skin, I opened my eyes and sat up on the bed. Immediately noticing this was not in fact my own home, so it hadn't all been a dream. I looked down at my clothes, I was in a beautiful deep purple Kimono with pink lilac flowers and soft blue roses embroidering the edge. Naraku seemed to be gagging my reactions.

I gaped in shock, it was the most beautiful kimono I had ever seen. I looked up at Naraku and he was grinning again, with a sort of amused twinkle in his eye.

"Its beautiful" I murmured then I saw my regular clothes shoved into my backpack in a corner of the room. I felt a chill down my spine.

"Did you…dress me?" I said trying to glare at that handsome grinning face but failing. Handsome? When have I ever though Naraku was handsome? Just another lapse of bad judgment.

"of course not Kagome. A womens virtue is important even to me, I just though that little and tight kimono you were wearing before does not do your beautiful personality justice" Of course Naraku had dressed her, anything to see that unclaimed virgin body and grope as much of her as possible before she would eventually give her body to him. But his plans for her would be ruined if he knew he had fondled her in more places than one while she was sleeping.

I smiled and blushed stretching again to let my miko powers envelop me, I cringed when my miko aura wrapped around Naraku as I expected to become sickly because of his immense demon aura. I was more then shocked when my miko aura seemed to snuggle against him and his evil aura appeared to have disappeared.

"Naraku?" I questioned letting my miko aura envelop him fully, searching for the darkness and evil I knew was supposed to be there.

I came up with nothing, a normal demon aura not tainted by evil at all.

"Kagome, you are starting to hurt me" Naraku was looking at me and i saw him concentrating not to let his pain show on his face.

"Im sorry!" I said hopping of the bed at the same time pulling my miko aura away from him. I had forgotten that prolonged contact with any demon, evil or pure, could cause the demon an incredible amount of pain.

"I was just wondering why your aura is so…different" I didn't want to say not evil because even if his aura was different I didn't want to push him.

He chuckled again "for the past few years I was possessed by an evil demon, I have just now been released thanks to a beloved friend of mine" Naraku was bullshitting he'd actually only felt a small tickle when shed begun to search him but hed known that it was supposed to hurt demons so hed acted. Naraku was as evil as always but hed hired numerous healers, dark priestesses and a few witches to suppress his evil aura so it was undetectable.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock and her heart began to thump in her chest for some odd reason. "So the Naraku that was trying to obtain the jewel shards-"

"Is gone" Naraku cut in smiling brightly, and then he….blushed. Naraku blushed! He put his head downcast as if looking at the floor.

"actually my friend said it was the power of love that helped to fight off the demon that possessed me" Naraku looked up at her through his lashed and his blush deepened.

"your in love with" Kagome couldn't finish the sentence she was beyond shocked and no words could have described the feeling she was having. The feeling of love that seemed to radiate off Naraku made her feel wanted. Unlike that disgusting gay of a half demon Inuyasha she thought bitterly.

"You, Kagome. Im in love with you" Naraku stood from the chair pearched by her bed and took a small step forward so as not to frighten her.

"And I have good reason to, your beautiful, and you have the purest heart iv ever seen. Even more so then that Kikyo person. You two are really so different its almost comical" Naraku played on the knowledge that Kagome had always been insecure about being a reincarnation of someone else, thanks to Kanna's mirror he knew about all her doubts and insecurities.

Kagome didn't know what to do so she walked the short distance and hugged Naraku, wrapping her arms around him.

Naraku was caught of guard, what the hell did she think she was doing. Did she have a katana in her hand? Was she attempting to squeeze him until he died with her weak human strength? Naraku's questions halted when he remember that humans and demons sometimes did this to show affection for one another. He vaguely remembered seeing her do the same thing to Inuyasha through Kana's mirror, Naraku imitated what he'd seen Inuyasha do and wrapped his arms around her waist leaning his head down to rest against her shoulder.

Naraku smealt tears and suddenly wonderered if hed done something wrong and lifted his face to look at her.

Kagome took the opportunity to slowly close her eyes and lean in, Naraku recognized this as something that also showed affection and copied her movements pressing his lips to hers, he however kept his eyes open.

After a few moment he broke the hug and the kiss and quickly left the room, leaving a confused Kagome behind him.

**Naraku's POV**

Humans and their strange feelings never stop confusing me. But that was not why I left the room and that confusing little miko.

The way shed pressed against me with her small breasts had gotten me horny, and it wouldn't be good for me to throw her on the bed and take her right there.

That would ruin my plans of her coming to me willingly and would also be incredibly painful for her, not that I cared but I needed her complacent and trusting for what I had in store.

I walked down the hallways and to the left, coming to my sex room. I usually stopped to admire the purple walls with gold leaf or the smooth velvet under my feet but I had no time for that.

I walked past the bed into the hidden passage behind the painting of myself. There were two dozen little girls and boys there waiting for me. When they looked up joy was evident in their eyes.

I knew they were seeing their lovers again. They all thought that there lover had proposed to them and that tonight was there honeymoon. They couldn't see or hear each other as they thought they were waiting alone in a room. After tonight there memories of the horrible things I would do to one of them would be erased and they would be returned here where the cycle would start again. I'd had most of them for several years now but they felt as if they had only been waiting a few moments. I only took children that loved men and the boys were looking at me lustfully, the females shyly.

Once I said a name all but the person whos name I called would forget I was here and would continue waiting for there lovers. An excellent spell placed on them by a witch by some name I'd had forgotten.

I am feeling in the mood for a male and I glanced around, my eyes finally landing on a small one with blue eyes and shoulder length black hair. I regularly fucked him the most because he seemed to enjoy the pain, almost all the others screamed in agony, and although I enjoyed the sound of tortured screams it was arousing to see the exctasy of his face when his I drew blood.

"Kau" I said holding out my hand for him. The others faces went blank for a moment and they all waited anxiously for their lovers to come.

Kau shook his hair out of his face and smiled at me, I hardly offered anyone a genuine smile, even the insufferable miko only got a fake smile, but I grinned at him in anticipation for what was about to happen.

Kau smiled again and stood, placing his hand in mine and squeezing it as he always did. Kau's lover had never truly satisfied his craving for pain, which I was more then eager to give him.

Kau then let go off my hand and ran, I was not surprised he always did this and I knew he wouldn't run from me,he was imply eager to get fucked.

I walked down the hallways andclosed the large portrait behind me, turning to see Kau on my bed, he had stripped from the clothes hed been given to wear and was sitting anticipation.

I grinned down at him once again, his submissive behavior turned me on and I stripped in front of him watching in satisfaction as his eyes roamed down what he thought was his lovers body.

Once I was bare I motioned for him to stand in front of me and he did coming eagerly, he looked down at my large erection hungrily and looked up at me for permission.

"Suck me" I commanded, he dropped to his knees and took my length in his mouth. His teeth scraped against it and it hurt so good I decided to reward him.

He was the best performer when it came to sucking me, he took my entire length down his throat and swallowed.

I started to thrust into his head and his eyes closed knowing I would cum soon. Kau's hand came up to tug at my balls and I groaned. He pulled off me to suck on my head and I came into his mouth, he swallowed it all and licked his lips satisfied with my taste.

I kept my cock in his mouth thrusting slightly in a slow rhythm gradually coming down from the high. When I pulled out I saw the despair in his eyes and I chuckled, he loved sucking my cock that I was always certain about.

"Don't worry soon my cock will be filling up more then just your mouth" his eyes grew in anticipation.

Usually he was more talkative then this, and usually I told him to be quite while I fucked him. Since his memories were erased every time I fucked him he should still be a talkative, I wrote it off as his voice being hoarse from screaming so loudly the previous night.

"On the bed" I said. Pleased when he moved to the middle of the bed and waited for further instructions, my eyes moved to his length seeing how hard it was just from sucking me.

I moved to the drawer on the side of my bed and pulled out a little plastic ring, Kau knew what this was and spread his legs for me, he had no idea how much that turned me on.

My erection was already at full attention again.

I got on the bed and slipped the ring over Kau's manhood. His face voiced the pleasure he felt .

"would you like me to take you now?"

His eyes were half closed and he looked at me

."no" he said arching his back when my hand brushed against his cock.

"what do you want?" I murmured seductively

his eyes opened more clearly and the bed shifted when he turned and got on his hands and knees "rape me" he looked at me over his shoulder .

I didn't waste any time, I mounted him , my erection bruising the flesh on his leg, this is why I only took human sex slaves, they bruised so much more easily.

Kau groaned and his back arched a little as he pressed his puckered entrance against my cock.

I didn't prepare him, it made the friction and pressure much more pleasurable, for me. I buried myself in him to the hilt in one brutal shove. Kau screamed and started moving instantly and as soon as the blood assaulted my nose I pumped faster. Kau must have smelt the blood too because he let out a sigh and push back harder. We were going at a brutal pace and I grazed against his prostate, he would have came if I hadn't put the ring on his cock. Instead he stilled for a moment tears brimming his eyes. Then he spread his legs wider for me hitting a place deeper in his ass.

I flipped us over and this startled him a little bit.

"ride me" I commanded. Kau had amazing stamina and was going almost as fast as we were before. I put my hands on his hips and dug my nails into his hips. Kau threw his head back and closed his eyes moaning incoherently hitting his prostate dead on every time he came down.

I knew the small amount of bloodshed wasn't enough for him, and because he was being such a good little whore I took my claws and rand them down his back leaving eight long red gashed .

"Ahhhh!" he shouted, I knew he was about to come again and watched in satisfaction as the pressure built up on the cock ring.

I knew by now it must be agonizing and Kau loved it that way, I flipped us back over again and Kau wrapped his legs around my waist. I thrust deep inside him, slowly. Hitting his prostate with as much force as I could give, watching In satisfaction as his tears brimmed over and his mouth opened wide in pleasure.

Just to torture him I hit his prostate with my demon strength then slipped of the cockring. He moaned loudly, the noise he made and the twitching of his ass made me cum as well.

I licked one of the red marks id made on his back lapping up the blood, Kau moaned a little. Yes Kau was definitely my favorite, even his blood was the most delicious out of all the people I had abducted. I pulled out of him and continued lapping up the blood.

"Master" he whispered softly.

I raised a brow, I know his lovers name was Nenami so it would be strange to refer to him as master.

"Hmm?" I said against one of his gashes, grazing it with my teeth. He hissed and his cock was slowly becoming hard again.

"I love you" He whispered lowly, I wouldn't have heard if it wasn't for my sensitive hearing.

I didn't say it back, because it wouldn't matter if it did or didn't. He wouldn't not remember anyone of this by tomorrow.

I looked into his eyes "sleep" I said firmly. His eyes immediately closed and I heard his breathing calm, I dressed back into my clothes.

I closed the door to the room and traveled across the hallway to my real room. The one I used solely to sleep in, after all I couldn't sleep in the same bed I had just raped someone in. I didn't want to have there filth on my person.

**Shippo**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I stuttered holding out my hand to Akira.

She grabbed it and cut into it with a sharp knife.

"Owwwwwwwww!" I yelled, she rolled her eyes.

"don't be such a baby" then she cut across her own palm wincing slightly. Akira put her palm against mine and her eyes turned a cool looking green.

Slowly they changed back to normal and she smiled at me. Slowly she took her hand back and licked the blood from her palm.

"Was that all?" I jumped at my voice, it was considerably deeper. I looked down at my hand. A small blue flame had formed like a tattoo against my skin.

"Its my mark, you should know what that is now" She smiled up at me.

I was shocked when somehow I knew that a mark given by your mate marked you as theirs so no other demon would know that they were yours.

"How?" I said.

"Because during the Ritual Of Growth you now know everything I do" She hugged me and I felt my face getting hot.

I hugged her back, a strange sort of fluttering feeling coming from my stomach.

"Mate" I said, as thought this was what I was supposed to say.

"Mate" she said back looking into my eyes, Akira really was pretty. She had purple hair and blue eyes with very big breasts, supple and round.

My eyes widened, did I just think that?

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I woke up with a start instantly sniffing the air searching for the smell of my mate, though I had no idea how I knew to smell for him.

"WHERE IS HE" I growled out loudly. I paid no mind when Rin looked at me frightened or when Jaken stepped back also frightened.

'**There is nothing you can do' **my beast said sadly.

'_This Sesshoumaru does not repeat himself. You know who our mate is, you will tell me where he is NOW' _I growled.

'**Even is I tell you where our mate is. You will not get to him in time'**

I was already on my feet, for some reason I was drawn to my left. I curled my youkai energy into a ball and rose into the air, sniffing in the left for our mates scent.

'_MINE' _I growled, I saw several demons look up at me. I sniffed each one of them, they looked at me confusedly. None of them smelled right, none of them were my mate. I continued flying east rapidly sniffing every male demon I came across.

A searing intense pain was on my neck and I wailed for some reason I didn't know, then I felt a horrible feeling of dread that I do not believe was my own.

My beast howled and I instantly knew why I felt dread and the searing pain on my neck. Someone had marked our mate.

**Inuyasha's POV**

I abruptly came back to reality to see an ugly short haired female demon bouncing up and down my length.

She smirked down at me and I tried to slash her face off, only to realize that my hands were tied above my head to a tree by some demonic chains.

"you know, Im glad I found you" She moaned breathily, her breath smelled of rotten meat and her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Get the fuck off me you ugly bitch" I tried to buck her off me but that only seemed to make her moan in pleasure, I could already feel my length softening inside her. She ignored what I said and continued bouncing on me.

"Mating season is already over and no one wanted me. But then I see a sleeping hanyou, and I couldn't believe my luck" She bounced on me more franticly and I screamed franticly tugging a the demonic chain, her hands roamed my bare chest and damn her ripped my nipple off.

I bit at her hand. "don't fucking touch me!" her eyes rolled back in her head and she leaned down sinking her fangs into my throat I screamed again knowing what this would accomplish.

I hadn't came, i wasn't even hard. She easily slipped off my wilting cock with a sickening pop.

She aid against my chest and brushed her hands through my hair.

"release me" I had no more energy to yell at her and she touched the chain gingerly, it retracted from my arms and slithered around her waist, glowing a deep brown.

My arms fell to my sides and she smiled, I wanted to strangle her but I couldn't. being mated partially meant you could do no harm to your mate unless they wished it and vise versa.

I was ashamed of myself, I should have fought her harder. Now my True Mate will never want me. I was filthy, dirty, unworthy of him I deserved her.

I lied on my back naked and looked up at the sky, I could smell her on me.

"Mate" she said pulling on her clothes, looking at me over her shoulder.

"Mate" I said back against my will.

"Put your clothes on. Oh and you should know I have pups" she offered me her hand and I denied it stuffing my package back into my baggy pants and glaring at her.

She returned my glare with a satisfied smirk.

"you really are good looking, even for a hanyou" she looked at my chest and abs appreciably then continued. "im surprised you weren't mated sooner"

she grabbed my hand while I wasn't paying attention and I felt wind rush around me.

Vaguely I knew she must have had Shikon Jewel shards in her legs but I was too numb to take much else besides that.

"are you hungry?" she questioned looking at me, I didn't answer and sunk to the ground staring straight ahead.

I think she nodded and I saw her reach into a bush pulling out on small pup covered in blood. By the smell of it there were at least five more pups in the bush all in the same condition, the smell of the bitches blood was all over them. It was clear she had given birth recently.

She cradled it in her hand then leaned down to tenderly lick the blood from its neck. The pup whined a little then snuggled against its mother.

Due to the bond Mating caused I knew her name was Negumi.

Negumi licked more of her blood from the pup head then opened her mouth stretching her jaws over the pups pink flesh and bit into the tender flesh of its head. It wailed softly then went still.

"I never had much of a mothering instinct. All I see in these little things is dinner for the next few day" Negumi said offhandedly licking the blood from her lips.

This didn't shock me, most female lower demons ate their children only sparing one to further their family line and often abandoned it.

"Listen I know im not exactly desirable but you could at least pay a little attention to me!" she screeched, she had already eaten the pup apparently and was glaring down at me.

"you mated me against my will… you disgust me" I said snarling at her.

"What did you say!" she yelled again baring her claws menacingly.

I knew she couldn't hurt me so I tuned her out, I couldn't face my True Mate. I knew he would reject me, even if I wasn't a hanyou.

I sniffed the air gingerly, what was that smell? It smelt so…right. I came out of my haze and stood, there was a strong aura coming this way but it wasn't Naraku's. I looked up and saw nothing, but the sky had turned a bright white, who was it that had such a heavenly scent?

Ohhh Inuyasha Your mate will still accept you! Maybe :D perhaps I should torture the bunch a tad more. After all I do hate happy endings with a passion. And to be honest im getting tired of writing about Shippo and Akira I think I might kill them off. Ahahaha. Until next time, remember reviews make the Laws Of Gravity apply, no one wants floating cows!

_Sending you mental lemonade~ Sadi_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"**You will not find our mate Sesshoumaru. Even if you were to find him, he is mated now…there is nothing you can do"**

"_I refuse to sit and let our mate stay marked" Sesshoumaru said growling deep in his throat._

"**so instead you will kill the one who marked our mate? What a wonderful first impression. I am not saying you should give up, only that you should visit our mate in his dreams. It is almost nightfall, you should calm down and think rationally".**

Sesshoumasru, despite his enraged mood, found this quite amusing considering out of the two his beast was usually the more expressive one when it came to emotions.

"_perhaps you are correct in your reasoning_" Sesshoumaru said slowly, he still felt draw to the east but he also knew his beast was right. The last thing Sesshoumaru wanted to do was frighten their mate.

"**It would also be unwise to go back to our pack in this disheveled state, land and spend the night here" **Sesshoumaru's beast said, there was still a hint of sadness in his voice but Sesshoumaru could tell he was looking forward to seeing their mate.

"_hn" _Sesshoumaru said in although he slowed down t a craw and lowered to the ground.

"**now clear your mind and think only of our mate" **his beast instructed.

"_this Sesshoumaru is aware of how to call our mate into his dreams" _ Sesshoumaru growled but did as his beast instructed.

In seconds he was in the white field searching for his mate.

Inuyasha's POV (sort of)

The tantalizing smell was gone and I was close to following it when he felt the familiar pull of his mate, ex-mate.

How could our mate still want me? No im just flattering myself, our mate probably wants to sever all ties with me. Inuyasha thought laughing bitterly.

All tempting as the pull was Inuyasha ignored it, glancing at his new mate who was pulling her long brown hair into a bun.

My ex-mate had long hair, Inuyasha thought vaguely sitting up in a dazed state and coming up behind her.

My ex-mate will never want me, he thought angrily, because of this _bitch ._he will probably find a new mate, a full demon mate.

Inuyasha's finger played in her long hair absently hearing her purr in satisfaction.

Suddenly, thinking hed come to accept her, Negumi turned around to kiss him.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and thought of his mate, strong arms that held him down and silky smooth hands that roamed his body making him moan in pleasure.

Inuyasha slowly kissed her back then pushed her on the ground tearing her clothes off as she fell.

She took him from me, he thought, moving ontop of her. Negumi was not resisting so far and Inuyasha wouldn't have cared if she did. His length had become erect at the thought of his mates hands and everything they could do to him, so he had no problem shoving it into her.

She cried out and finally resisted, because of this the bond began to shove wave after wave of pain through his whole body, each new wave more harsh and painful.

Inuyasha didn't care and pounded his frustration and anger into her, she clawed at his face a few times before he held her wrists with on of his hands and pulled at her hair with the other.

Pulling her hair had been a mistake as he remembered his ex-mate also had long hair. The remembrance made him still inside of her.

His mental state was becoming fragile as all recognition of her faded from his eyes and all he saw was the shadowed image of his ex-mate.

"Mate…oh kami, mate please forgive me" he wailed pulling out of her and kissing her face and arms and wherever else he could get his mouth on.

"i…im so sorry" he screamed burying his face in her chest.

"its…okay" she said embracing him endearingly.

The bond told him that she did think it was okay but that her insides hurt from his aggressive behavior sending another unbearable wave of pain flowing through him and he finally passed out.

~With Seshoumaru~

Sesshoumaru was very aware that his mate was ignoring his call and was pacing in the empty space heatedly.

Suddenly he felt a wave of anger that he was aware was not his and stopped honing onto the feelings.

After the anger came the feeling of recognition and Sesshoumaru himself was confused, did his mate know the person who mated him?

Soon after came the feeling of…love or perhaps deep affection either way Inuyasha cared very much for this person.

Sesshoumaru felt a deep pain come from his chest and he howled at the unfamiliar feeling.

Did his True Mate find another? Is that why his mate had ignored the call and refused to meet him?

Sesshoumaru was breathing heavily his eyes tinged with red as his mates feelings cut off abrutely.

Sesshoumaru knew his beast was just as confused as he was but it seemed he had no answers.

Sesshoumaru was torn from the white field by the smell of rin and Jaken a short distance away.

"M'lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken squealed in that groggy yet high voice of his.

Sesshoumaru did not announce his presence instead using the little strength he had left to curl his demonic energy around himself and flying to his castle on his lands.

He took no notice of the way the demons guarding his fortress looked at him confused but still opened the large door.

Destroying all the furniture of his home he paid no notice to the way his concubines ran from him in fear. He could no longer look at their disgusting bodies and screamed at them to leave his grounds or be skinned alive, they chose the latter and ran.

When he got to his own room his claws made quick work of the expensive walls leaving large gashes and he turned over everything besides his bed in a heated rage.

When he had calmed down slightly, Sesshoumaru sat gracefully on his bed closing his eyes. His breathing eventually calmed and his beast came out.

"**our mate"**

"_yes" _Sesshoumaru said neutrally.

"**I cannot tell you who he is but I can steer you in the right direction"**

Sesshoumaru was unsure if he wanted to see his mate, the fear of rejection flooding over him. Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched minutely.

"_does our mate have hair like mine?" _Sesshoumaru said surprised when a wave of excitement hit him.

**What do you mean hair like ours" **his beast said grinning hugely.

"_is it as long as mine?" _Sesshoumaru said.

"**it is slightly shorter than yours and the color is-" **his beast cut off abruptly grabbing his heart.

Sesshoumaru understood immediately that it was the bond warning him not to give to much away _"our hair is the same color" _Sesshoumaru said it as a fact more then a question, nevertheless his beast nodded.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, white hair was not common among humans and demons alike so that narrowed down the millions of demons in the world to maybe a few hundred.

"_does our mate have any distinct marking?" _ his beast sighed like he was asking the wrong question.

"_Does our mate have poison claws like mine?" _his beast growled in annoyance.

"**For kami's sake Sesshoumaru our mate is-!" **before his beast could continue the sentence, Sesshoumaru felt as if he was being sucked into a vortex.

He landed smoothly on his feet surrounded y blackness and growled loudly, an amused chuckle followed.

"**well it seems that the bond prefers me being on the outside Sesshoumaru"**

Sesshouamru's usually stoic face took on a look of shock as he realized what happened, he heard of it before in a book hed read as a child.

If the bond between a True Mate is threatened and the bond feels as though their beast has more adequate chance of finding their mate, they allow the beast to be on the outside. All the while the true demon must lay dormant and virtually blind to everything around him.

Sesshoumaru growled loudly in defeat.

"**do not worry Sesshoumaru, now that I am on the outside I can find our mate"**

"_how?" _Sesshoumaru was intrigued

"**I always knew where he was and because I am naturally more primal the you I can smell our mate much better then you ever could.**

Sesshoumaru could tell his beast was hiding something from him and waited silently.

"**the downside is that you will not be able to see ,hear, smell, or touch our mate with your own hands seeing as though you are now the one inside of this body, I on the other hand will love tasting and feeling the smooth skin of our mate when we take him"**

with that since he was pure youkai, not the watered down version the real Sesshoumaru was, all beast had to do was focus on his mate.

The scent of the forest and blood drifted through his nose as he closed his eyes.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" a pudgy rat faced lower demon bowed slightly in his direction but beast didn't notice, instead sniffing her makeshift campsite.

Beast smiled when he saw his mate, Inuyasha, curled against a tree until he saw the scratches on his face and the smell of tears on him.

Without another word beast let his poison whip wrap around her throat, the disgusting rat faced demon made a sound akin to a startled boar as he suffocated her, the poison taking effect and burning her throat at the same time.

When he was done with her beast turned back around to Inuyasha, his manhood stiffening almost instantly. On first site dog demons usually had the urge to mate with their True Mates, beast tried and failed to suppress his urge and scooped Inuyasha into his arms.

Inuyasha stirred and looked up at Sesshoumaru cutely, he sniffed Sesshoumaru and realization came to his face.

"mate?" Inuyasha was almost too scared to utter the word for fear of rejection.

Beast purred snuggling against Inuyasha who absently touched the angry red lines adorning his cheeks.

"mate" beast said back.

Once the word was uttered Inuyasha buried himself in Sesshoumaru's chest, rubbing himself into his mate.

Their aura's swirled around each other in blinding light and locked, so that now their scents and aura's were mixed.

Now that that part was over with, the last part of the ceremony was to take his mate.

"_you, is that our mate. I cannot see or smell him. Did you find him?" Sesshoumaru said trying to concentrate enough to be able to see his mate._

"**yes I have found him, he is so beautiful" **beast smiled at the way Sesshoumaru attempted to struggle past the foggy veil, taking pity on him beast lifted it minutely so that Sesshoumaru caught a glimpse of their mate.

Sesshoumaru almost purred at the cute little dog ears, fangs, and white hair. His mate really was beautiful, if only he could see him clearer.

"**that will come after we take our mate and mark him properly"**

"_this Sesshoumaru would think it is ibvious that he cannot mark our mate in this condition"_

"**yes it is very obvious, I will need to take him now and then enter our dreams so that you may take him as well"**

nodding Sesshoumaru was satisfied with his beasts answer.

Inuyasha hadn't heard the conversation between Sesshoumaru and his beast but had already detected that it was his mates beast that had come for him.

Hesitantly Inuyasha kissed beast, taking him from his thoughts, Sesshoumaru beast kissed back slipping his tongue inside Inuyasha wet cavern.

"take me, now" Inuyasha demanded bring them both to the ground with Sesshoumaru's beast on top.

Both Sesshoumaru's chuckled at how excited and horny their mate seemed to be.

Sesshoumaru's beast flipped them over again so that Inuyasha was straddling his hips.

"Since you are so eager, you will ride this Sesshoumaru" beast smirked at the blush that donned Inuyasha's face.

Sesshoumaru was suddenly glad his mate was shirtless because he had a great view from inside his body of his mates shirtless form with both palms flat on his chest for support.

Inuyasha looked down at beast and blushed again, putting a hand behind his back to lower the bottom of his haori.

Sesshoumaru assisted him and pulled down the bottom of his own hamaka.

Sesshoumaru watched as his mate slowly lowered himself over his manhood, because Inuyasha was half human he had to be careful not to tear him.

Inuyasha cried out in pain as Sesshoumaru's head entered him, it was a burning type of pain that almost instantly subsided.

Once Inuyasha was fully down on the lengthy length (hehe) he slowly started to ride it, Inuyasha wasn't enjoying himself, Sesshoumaru noticed.

'_assist our mate, he is not enjoying himself._

Sesshoumaru's beast who was wrapped up in the sensation of their mates heat and pressure frowned, upset that he himself had not noticed it before Sesshoumaru had.

Moving his hands to Inuyasha's waist, he stilled them then moved his length at an angle thrusting upwards. Inuyasha's eyes closed and he moaned loudly.

Satisfied that hed found their mates prostate beast turned them over, relentlessly thrusting into Inuyasha.

All Inuyasha could do was hold on and enjoy the mixture of sensations. Finally Inuyasha came, putting a hand over his mouth to mute the noise.

Sesshoumaru stilled not wanting to keep going if his mate had already came, slowly he moved out his erection still at large as he lied down next to his mate.

Inuyasha lyed in a dazed state coming down from the high, he wrapped one legs over his mates waist and traced the angry red lines on his cheeks.

'_is it done?' Sesshoumaru said eager to be able to see and take their mate for himself._

'**yes it is done, but our mate has been satisfied it would not be fair to ask him to do it again'** ignoring Sesshoumaru's protests beast looked at their mate lovingly stroking his hands through the identical silver locks, Inuyasha closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation.

"**Mate" beast said leaning down to kiss and lick Inuyasha's neck.**

Inuyasha cringed and moved his head so that his hair fell over his neck, beast was confused and before Inuyasha could protest he moved the hair out of the way. Inuyasha closed his eyes and inhaled a breath.

Beast was confused, why had his mate attempted to his neck? The skin there was smooth and unblemished, perfect for his mating mark. Did his mate not want his mating mark?

"**Inuy-mate do you not want this Sesshoumaru's mark?" beast was quick to fix himself, knowing that the true Sesshoumaru was unaware the his half brother Inuyasha was their True Mate.**

"you still want me?" Inuyasha was fairly certain that his mate still wanted him, despite him being marked by the now dead lower demon, but he needed to be sure.

"**You are our mate we will always love you Inuyasha" Beast said nuzzling and licking inuyasha's neck.**

'_Inuyasha? Inuyasha my half-breed of a brother is our mate!'_

'**We are blessed by the Kamis to have a mate as wonderful as he is' Beast said to Sesshoumaru as he was about to sink his fangs into Inuyasha's throat so he would bear their mark.**

' _I refuse him' it was said so quietly that beasts demon ears barely picked it up then he felt it, a trembling inside his being._

_Inuyasha looked at him worriedly and tried to reach out but the true Sesshoumaru was already using all his demonic strength to draw beast back inside himself._

_Like looking through a straw beasts vision got smaller and smaller until he was inside the true Sesshoumaru again._

"_I do not accept you" Sesshoumaru said inches from Inuyasha's neck, then with great effort he curled himself into a demonic ball and spirited away leaving a shocked and miserable Inuyasha._


	6. Chapter 6

**Shippo**

"Hey Akira?" Shippo said snuggling closer to akira where they had planned to sleep for the night.

"Yes?" her eyes were barley open and she struggled to pay attention to her mate.

"My mother…well shes just like my mother. I haven't seen her for a while, do you think tomorrow we could go look for her?"

"Of course, a mother of yours is a mother of mine. I look forward to meeting her" She mumbled slowly snuggling closer into the neck of her mate.

"Goodnight akira" he said sighing into her and wrapping his arms further around her waist.

**Kagome**

Despite the fact that Naraku loved her, she giggled a bit and twisted in the sheets of her new boy then sombered as the rest as the thought flitted thrugh her head, she couldn't bring herself to forget Inuyasha. No matter how often he was taking it up the ass in all of his disgusting faggotry.

Naraku watched her in silence loving the way her soul was turning from its horrible pure white to a murky gray.

It seemed his evil was either rubbing off on her or perhaps she had always been a little unpure and only now had it begun to blossom under his careful stringing.

**Sesshoumaru **

'For the love of Kami if you value the feelings of our mate you will turn back!' Beast all but screamed through the barrier that Sesshoumaru had put up as a mental blockade.

"He is not our mate donot refer to him as such"

"Sesshoumaru is this what our father would have wanted? For you to abandon our mate? What have you accomplished by doing this, what have you to gain?"

"That half-breed is not our mate, you are mistaken" Sesshoumaru continued on stubbornly although he could feel himself slowing down as his abrasive behavior caught up with him.

"We both know you have gotten over your irrelevant disgust for hanyou's and you felt the rush of love from our mate. You have damned us, for what?"

Shadows of doubt floated through Sesshoumaru and he heard his beast chuckle darkly.

"How wonderful, it seems as though iv cracked through that thick skull of yours. Would you like to turn back? Well you can not, you have ruined everything you spoiled infant!

I know why you hated Inuyasha, I could feel it, you were jealous of the attention from you father and upset that your father had found love again so quickly after your mother died. Well you're a grown man! You understand that children need to be fed and loved you understand that your father never loved your mother get the fuck over it

How dare you harm our mate even more by your selfish behavior! I know you feel the longing in your cold heart for someone to love, as have I, now I find our mate. The one who is literally made to love us by the kami's, the only one who could truly love us in return, the only one is it is possible for us to love.

You do not deserve happiness, you deserve to rot in the ground for eternity, you disgust me" After beast finished his rant he embedded himself so deep inside of Sesshoumaru that he was virtually undetectable, not even his thoughts could be read.

Finally Sesshoumaru realized the graveness of his mistake and attempted to turn back, but something inside of him knew that the trip would be in vain.

Was it possible for a demon of his strength to die of a broken heart? Sesshoumaru thought before he plummeted to the ground, perhaps.

**Naraku **

Naraku chuckled darkly smirking into Kannas' mirror, this could not have been more perfect. Now he didn't need to coddle the idiot miko and he could take her by force as he'd wanted to.

He had seen Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha part ways and had also seen him fall to the earth, the clouds in kanna's mirror swirled again to show the hanyou, naked and staring at the sky in aghony.

This seemed too good to be true, but what was the hanyou doing? Oh damnit! Damn him and…well he would have his chance with the miko later, it appeared as if he still needed to be in her disgustingly pure presence.

Kanna moved her mirror back into place in front of her stomach and stared at Naraku in silence.

Kanna was a very beautiful girl Naraku mused silently taking a step closer to her. Kanna made no move to run or chase him although with her powers of precognition she must have seen what he was intending.

Naraku was becoming frustrated he was very aware that Kanna wouldn't, or rather could not scream or make even he slightest expression. Raping her wouldn't be very satisfying to his sadistic nature.

Growling lowly in frustration he stormed off to his sex room to break in the newest to his collection. A little girl by the name of Rin.

I wasn't even excpecting that o.o Im so evil…what the hell is wrong with me? I just cant help myself hahaha. I know its horribly short and im sincerely very sorry for that but I knew I had to update and I forced myself to write this chapter so sowwwyyy D: . Anyways reviews keep me going and I just want to thank the 50+ people that have me as one of their favorites authors and have favorited or alerted one of my stories. And make sure to look at my profile for the beginning date of Sadi's Sugestions which is just a glitzy name for when I begin taking suggestions from people. The qualifications are also there, so make sure to check it out :3


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in Inuyasha, I do not make any profit from this work. I do now own anything but the plot.**

This chapter is Rainkwanshalidingdong approved! Although It contains harmless nudity, no foul language and no sexy lemon scenes are included.

I looked up at my wonderful monk smiling, he'd finally proposed. In retrospect I should have known that separating me from the others would lead to his proposal but I'm glad it had been a surprise.

He looked down at me perhaps sensing my eyes on him and leaned down to kiss my lips reassuredly.

"My beloved Sango, everything will be fine. Our companions will not mind us departing from their group, they should be happy for us" Miroku said as if reading her mind.

Kilala was flying with both of us on her back, I had instructed her to follow the scent of Inuyasha but it seemed like she was becoming confused as she circled one spot hesitantly.

"Kilala down" I ordered rubbing her ears as she landed. When she transformed back into her smaller form I attempted to put her in my arms but she ran, heading for a clearing ahead.

I ran after her, fearing that she smelled a demon, Miroku followed close behind the rings on his staff hitting the golden rod loudly.

When we arrived at the clearing Kilala was desperately pawing at something, or some one, halfway sticking out of the bushes.

I didn't recognize the naked being so I was confused as to why Kilala was trying desperately to rouse the stranger.

Kilala had the strangers arm in her mouth and tug backward, rolling him onto his back.

Sango and Miroku let out a gasp in unison and rushed to their friend's aid.

"Inuyasha" Miroku said softly hauling him into an upright position.

Sango made a little meeping sound and Miroku turned to her, noticing the rosy blush covering her cheeks and the way she avoided looking at Inuyasha.

"Sango, what wrong?" Miroku said looking up to his wife. His question was met with a swift punch to the top of his head.

"You lecherous monk, it should be obvious to you. He's not decent" she mumbled with her teeth clamped shut.

Miroku glanced down at Inuyasha taking note of his nakedness.

Sango made a sound akin to a growl as she noticed Miroku eyeing Inuyasha's behind. Miroku did not attempt to hide the fact that he was eyeing Inuyasha rear end, the gaze was not lecherous it was more calculating. When he noticed his wife's semi demonic growl he threw an arm over Inuyasha shoulder to haul him off the ground.

Thanking Kami they weren't far from Kaede's hut they quickly half-carried half-dragged their friend back to the hut.

Miroku shot his wife a look and the simultaneously nudged Inuyasha off their shoulders and onto the ground gently.

Miroku and Sango yet again exchanged looks wondering what to do with their naked hanyou friend while neither Kagome nor Kaede were there to take adequate care of him. Sango briefly wondered where Kagome was, because she was never far from Inuyasha's side and unless he upset her for some reason she wouldn't leave to her own world without telling them.

Miroku finally spoke up "we should scan his body for any injuries…his entire body" Miroku added lecherously rubbing his hands together.

Sango's brow twitched as she fought not to harm her husband, she picked up a wool blanket and tossed it over their friend.

"you hentai we cant just take advantage of his body! Don't you have any morals?"

Miroku looked at his wife seriously "Sango it is obvious that Inuyasha is either ill or seriously injured, neither you nor I have the medical expertise to take care of him. So the least we can do for him is clean any wounds he may have"

Sango looked at her husband in shock of the serious tone then set her lips into a firm line and nodded.

Miroku put down his staff and kneeled on the ground next to Inuyasha's head, before looking up once again at his wife.

"I believe it is best if you go the well next to tsunade's hut and bring some water and a clean rag to clean him off"

Sango nodded again at a loss of words and rushed to exit the hut. When Sango was gone Miroku once again took his time staring at Inuyashas' behind with that calculating expression.

Slowly he moved closer to Inuyasha's legs and softly pulled Inuyasha's cheeks apart to look at the hanyous puckered entrance. Miroku sighed sadly releasing Inuyasha cheeks and brushing some of the leaves from his long silvery hair.

His suspicions had been correct, his friend hand been taken recently, and by the looks of the redness and bruising of his friends thighs joined with the claw marks on his lean waist, Miroku concluded that It had either not been willing, or it had been rough, and going on the way him and Sango had found him, Miroku guessed it would be the latter.

"Ya better have a good reason for that, monk"

Miroku looked at Inuyasha face, now turned toward him, noticing his eyes were wide open but dull, flat, and lifeless.

Miroku looked at his friend for a moment not quite sure how to bring up if he'd been raped or not, Miroku coughed awkwardly.

"How long have you been awake Inuyasha?"

"Long enough to know you sent Sango out to Tsunades hut"

Miroku coughed idly hoping that Sango would soon arrive to save him from this awkward conversation.

"So how are you feeling?" Miroku asked meekly.

"Fine" Inuyasha answered shortly bringing himself up to a sitting position; Miroku could tell Inuyasha obviously didn't want to talk about it so he dropped it.

"Do you feel sore anywhere?" Miroku asked kneeling down to his friend and searching for any noticeable wounds, concentrating on the thigh area and resting a hand just above Inuyasha's knee.

"Don't touch me!" Inuyasha yelled backing into the corner behind him, in the processes tearing his arms away from Miroku and leaving a small but rapidly bleeding wound on his forearm.

Miroku looked at his friend shocked, apparently not yet realizing that the wound on his arm was leaving a dark red stain on the sleeve of his purple monk robes.

Before Miroku could say anything Inuyasha used his youkai speed to dash out of the hut, taking the sheet with him so he wouldn't be exposed to the elements.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku screamed, running to stand in front of the hut to search for him, only to see that Inuyasha was long gone.

Inuyasha, with his hanyou hearing heard Miroku yell his name but didn't bother to turn back. He wanted to be alone and far away from anything and everything.

With the sheet still in front of his groin, Inuyasha leapt from tree top to treetop, in minutes he was already arriving to his destination.

A small cave where he had taken refugee from a herd of ox demon when he was barley two hundred years old.

He stepped into the cave shivering on account of his nakedness.

Without bothering to even take in his surroundings he collapsed on the hard rock floor, groaning at the impact before small rivers of tears came trailing down his cheeks.

"I want my mate" he sobbed, curling himself into a fetal position, he went on like this for what seemed like hours before pulling himself up and shaking the dust from his hair.

He laughed shakily, pulling the sheet closer to his cold body and lying his back against the cave wall. A stream of thoughts fluttered….shook his thoughts like a hurricane. After he calmed himself down, he was able to think rationally.

'pull your self together, he will never want to be your mate in this condition' then his take on reality morphed somewhat.

'I want my mate….I want him…but he…doesn't want me…I'm ugly…useless…a hanyou…I don't deserve him'

"He doesn't want me" Inuyasha said out loud, tears of self pity threatening to fall.

Even Inuyasha's beast was suffering from the rejection of their mate, and though they couldn't communicate as a full demon and his beast could, Inuyasha's' beast worked to influence him.

"If my mate doesn't want me, then I'm better of dead, I have no reason to live when I'm…unwanted" as he spoke Inuyasha's' eyes glazed over, his voice sounded as if two different voices were speaking in unison. He dropped the sheet and aimlessly walked to the front of the cave.

A drop from this height wouldn't kill him, Inuyasha's beast knew this. What would kill them? Perhaps a miko's arrow to the heart? No, that would only purify them. Naraku? Yes Naraku could do it.

But at the back of his mind, which beast had saw fit to take over, Inuyasha wanted to die by his mates hands, although now that he thought of it, they're mate shouldn't have to soil his hands with they're tainted hanyou blood. They would only bother their mate, yes he was sure of it.

Sesshy~

"**Pull yourself together, Sesshoumaru" **beast growled as Sesshoumaru began to plummet to the ground.

As his beast said Sesshoumaru quickly recovered his wits and stabilized himself in the air.

"**I believe you have suffered enough" **Beast growled again, not quite ready to forgive Sesshoumaru but not wanting him to die either, considering that they were the same person and he had no desire to meet an untimely death.

At his beasts words, Sesshoumaru drew himself up his chest puffing out proudly, all self pity being erased from his being.

"**I have but one question, do you want Inuyasha, our Mate?"**

This time Sesshoumaru answered without hesitation and with the pride of the lord of the western lands he was.

"Without a doubt in this Sesshoumaru mind"

Beast smiled despite himself **"He is close"**

~Naraku~

Naraku's eyes were glued to Kanna's mirror a malicious smirk adorned his face as saw the hanyou beg for death at his hands. He swirled the cup in his hands and crossed his legs on his magnificent throne, looking down at the mirror in satisfaction.

How long he had waited for this moment to come.

Kanna tucked the mirror closer to her form, instinctively knowing that Naraku didn't need to see anymore. She calmly as ever awaited instruction from Naraku.

"Kanna" Naraku said drawing out her name in a sultry fashion.

"Yes Naraku-sama" She answered as neutrally as ever, bowing her head to show respect as was expected of her.

"Send for your sister Kagura and bring her to me" Naraku said a glint of something Kanna had never seen in his eyes.

"Hurry" he said looking down at her harshly as he saw her hesitate, she calmly but quickly walked out of the room, feeling for Kaguras' aura as she walked out through the large purple and black doors.

Naraku swirled the contents in his cup again, raising it to his head to take a small sip.

It wasn't long before both of them returned; Kagura was in mid bow when he told her to rise.

"Bring me the hanyou, Inuyasha" the way Naraku said his name made Kagura want to run away and never return, of course she always felt that way but the way he said the half-breeds voice, annunciating every syllable and almost moaning it with that mischievous look in his eyes made her shudder in terror.

"Yes Naraku" with that she hastily departed using the feather always tucked safely in her hair to ride the wind in search of him. Before Kagura left Kanna briefly showed her his location so she had an idea where he was.

"First the miko then the hanyou…what in kami's name is he planning?"

**Authors Note: **Yes what is that dastardly devil planning? I want to know what you guys thing Naraku is planning so write it in the reviews if you think you've got it! Anyways thanks for reading and remember to review!

~Sending you mental lemonade

Sadistic lover~


End file.
